Un Amor fuera del Closét
by E.R.A.C.12
Summary: Gabriel y Sam están juntos, se aman y no les importa nada. Sin embargo, nadie sabe que son pareja; convirtiendo su relación en un secreto jurado para el bienestar de los dos. Por otro lado, los secretos pueden ser bastante molestos, por lo que no suelen durar mucho sin saberse. Y, misteriosamente, eso incluye a un Gabe en traje de porrista. AU:High School


**Gabriel para Regalar.**

 **Lamento la hora, Camila. Espero que disfrutes esto, no sé si cubrí todas tus expectativas. Un beso y un abrazo.**

Gabriel se aferró al calor que se encontraba recostado a lado suyo, hundiendo su nariz en la fuente del delicioso y masculino aroma maderoso; dibujando una sonrisa soñadora en su rostro al sentir unas grandes y fuertes manos acariciar su cabello. Soltó un suspiro de placer al sentir los dedos de su pareja masajear su cuero cabelludo con suavidad. Con pereza, levantó su cara para poder ver al atractivo hombre con quien compartía cama. Sam sonrió dulcemente cuando miro a los ojos a su pareja, maravillado del sentimiento que encontró en ellos.

Su relación era todavía muy reciente, pero no se arrepentía de ella; se encontraba realmente agradecido por su buena suerte. Sus caminos se habían cruzado lejos de su hogar; Sam estaba de vacaciones en Cancún, las cuales había ganado al triunfar en un concurso de debate y discurso. Por otro lado, Gabriel había llegado a la conocida playa mexicana para perfeccionar su manejo del español con los locales.

Los dos se habían conocido en el restaurante del hotel; el castaño había caído prendado del otro cuando éste había intentado coquetearle fallidamente haciendo malabares con varias frutas que adornaban las mesas de lugar. Cabe indicar que, por una extraña razón y un no buen cálculo del espacio, Gabe terminó cayendo dentro de la fuente del lugar. Lo que provocó un escándalo entre todos los presentes.

Después de que saliera torpemente de la fuente, ganándose miradas de molestia por parte del personal del hotel, Sam sonrió con ternura antes de acercarse al otro a ofrecer su ayuda. Gabe, al darse cuanta quien le auxiliaba era el apuesto joven que había intentado impresionar, sonrió galantemente sin importarle su apariencia similar a la de un perro mojado. Terminaron la noche en el cuarto del castaño, cenando y platicando; esa velada fue el inicio para ellos.

Habían pasado juntos el resto de su estancia en el extranjero, casi un mes, y ahora estaban de regreso en Lawrence, Kansas. El cuarto del rubio se había convertido en su refugio desde su regreso. Posiblemente está era la última noche que iban a pasar juntos en mucho tiempo. Sam estudiaba en un internado privado, gracias a una beca, y no podría ver tan seguido a su novio.

– ¿Qué vas a ser sin mí, _Gigantón_? –preguntó juguetonamente el rubio, acariciando el pectoral del castaño.

–Serte infiel con Shakespeare y Wilde–le contesto burlón provocando que el otro se riera y, sin poder evitarlo, Sam se uniera a sus risas.

–Eres totalmente un nerd–le dijo mientras besaba su rostro una y otra vez. –Pero te adoro con todo mi ser, a pesar de que eres un enorme ratón de biblioteca. – Sam sintió que un calor le llenó el pecho y su sonrisa se volvió más grande y estúpida.

– ¿Tal vez puede ir a verte a tu preparatoria?–sugirió repentinamente, no queriendo conformarse con mandarse mensajes electrónicos, sino verlo y besarlo.

– ¿Y arriesgarte a que se descubra que eres bisexual y tu padre nos mate, empezando conmigo? –le replicó sarcásticamente. – Tu hermano podría decir algo y no quiero que te metas en problemas, _Samsón_ – levantó su mano para acariciar la mejilla de su pareja. –No hasta que estés listo de mostrar quién eres realmente–

Sam se puso serio. Su relación con su padre no era la mejor, demasiados problemas entre ellos y temperamentos demasiado parecidos que detonaban en peleas constantes; su padre le culpaba por la muerte de su madre en el parto, algo que le dolía profundamente al castaño. Por otro lado, el que se enterará de su relación con Gabe sería otro problema más, tal vez el que colmaría el vaso. Lo sabía porque Dean, por mucho que él lo negará saliendo con chicas diferentes cada semana, tenía que ocultar su homosexualidad y que tenía un _crush_ con un chico de su escuela. Su padre no era un cabrón todo el tiempo, pero no toleraba cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera de la heteronormatividad; no era ninguna creencia impulsado por alguna fe, sólo no lo creía natural y le repugnaba…Él no quería que su padre se interpusiera en su momento de felicidad, pero…

–Deja de comerte la cabeza, _Samsquash_ – le dijo Gabe, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. –Tenemos menos de dos horas antes de separarnos y quiero aprovecharlas– Y, sin esperar repuesta, procedió a enseñarle como consentir y usar el poco tiempo que tenían.

Dos meses pasaron lentamente desde que la pareja se viera por última vez. A pesar de que los mensajes no se hacían esperar todos los días, desde las seis de la mañana hasta las doce de la noche; la separación era demasiado para los jóvenes enamorados, quienes se habían acostumbrado a verse diariamente. Por lo que Sam decidió ir a verlo ¡Al diablo lo que su padre o hermano esperaban de él! El menor de los Winchester había decido ser feliz pare sí mismo desde que había sido aceptado en el internado, sin importar lo que su familia quisiese.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos repletos, despertó muchas miradas de parte de toda la población estudiantil y uno que otro profesor. Los varones lo miraban con curiosidad al verlo en su uniforme, un traje de tres piezas color azul marino, y las mujeres le lanzaban más de una mirada coqueta, pero a él no parecía importarle. El castaño estaba decidido a encontrar a su pareja y decirle su decisión. Durante la búsqueda de su amado, se detuvo cuando vio una cabellera corta y alborotada de color azabache que le era familiar; era Cas, el hermano menor de Gabe.

El otro tenía uno enormes ojos azules escondidos por unos gruesos lentes de pasta que observaban a su alrededor sin detenerse nunca demasiado en nadie, su postura siempre tensa mientras se aferraba a los libros que cargaba en sus brazos. El más alto sonrió al verlo, el de cabellos oscuros se veía demasiado tierno para su propio bien. Sam y él no se conocían personalmente, solo se habían visto una vez en vacaciones, pero era un comienzo para encontrar a su pareja.

–Hola, Cas– le saludó abruptamente, lo que causó que Castiel se sobresaltará al no haber notado la presencia del otro. –Lo siento– se disculpó automáticamente. Cas hizo un gesto en la mano para tranquilizarlo, indicando que no había ningún problema.

–Está bien, Sam– le dijo el de cabello oscuro con voz grave y tranquila. – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Vienes a ver a…? –

– ¡Sammy! –gritó Dean desde la lejanía, mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia su hermano menor a quien no había visto en meses. Pronto, Sam era abrazado por su hermano con una fuerza rompe costillas.

– ¡Quítate, Dean! –le pidió, exigió, el menor. Alejó a su hermano con un gesto de fastidió, el otro tenía una sonrisa zorruna en la cara.

–Me extrañaste, Sammy, ¿verdad?– Sam volteo los ojos al notar su voz arrogante. Fue entonces que Dean se dio cuenta de la presencia de Cas, sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron con sospecha mientras miraba a las dos personas en frente de él; los celos quemaban su pecho ¿cómo se conocían Cas y su hermano?

–No–contestó Sam, tomó una gran bocanada de aire para agarrar valor y prosiguió con voz serena. – Vine a ver a mi novio. – Dean sólo abrió los ojos como platos al oír eso, pero no pudo emitir palabra.

–No es un buen momento para eso–dijo Cas, Sam enarcó una ceja confundido y cuestionando a hermano de su novio en silencio. –Gabe se ha metido en problemas con varios matones cuando entró a las porristas por una apuesta con nuestro primo Baltazar–

– ¿Sales con el chico con falda? –preguntó Dean horrorizado al darse cuenta de quién era el novio de su hermano, olvidando sus celos y centrándose en su familiar. Sam no contestó preocupado por lo dicho por Cas. Sin embargo, no tuvo que pedir explicaciones, ya que, antes de poder abrir su boca para preguntas, divisó al rubio que estaba buscando.

En toda su gloria y vanidad, Gabe apareció en el pasillo, vestido con el uniforme de dos piezas – camisa y falda – característico de las porristas y pompones en las manos. Caminaba como si fuese la estrella de cine de la escuela, sin pena alguna. Al ver Sam, su boca se abrió por a sorpresa, siendo remplazada por una sonrisa dulce en menos de un segundo. El rubio caminó hacia su novio quien lo miraba con adoración. Y, a pesar de las miradas de prácticamente toda la escuela, el rostro de sorpresa de Dean y el hecho de que Gabriel llevaba depiladas a la perfección sus piernas bajo la falda; Sam besó a Gabriel con pasión

 **Les mando un abrazo y un beso. Por favor, la retroalimentación es importante para mi crecimiento como escritora y eleva la calidad de mi trabajo; así que si tiene un poco de tiempo, dejen un review con su opinión.**

 **E.R.**


End file.
